Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust
by captainswanouat
Summary: When Henry gets sent through a portal to Neverland, Hook vows to help Emma find her son. But when her doubts start to cloud her mind, Hook has to remind her what she's fighting for. Written for Captain Swan Saturdays.


**A/N: So I was planning on writing this for a while and since the Captain Swan Saturday prompt was **_**"Neverland Adventures"**_** I figured it was perfect to post for today! I have a ton of Hook/Emma Neverland prompts in my head so we'll see if I write anymore at all ha. Also, just a PSA, the italicized part is a flashback. And if you want to see the accompanying graphic, click here. Rated T just to be safe.**

* * *

Emma leaned against the railing of the Jolly Roger, letting the wind sweep through her curls as the vessel fell against the calm waves. All the events that took place in the last 24 hours were still fresh in her mind and she could hardly wrap her brain around the fact that they were even in this position right now. After a spell from Gold sent Henry through a portal to the land where he'll never grow old, Emma frantically tried to find a way to get him back. The beans weren't nearly as grown as she had hoped, but with a combination of the magic she possessed and the small, infant bean she was certain she could create a portal to Neverland. The only catch was having transportation there. To her somewhat dismay, the Jolly Roger was the only way for them to travel through the portal. The only catch was Hook. To say he wasn't entirely pleasant when she first came to him would be an understatement.

* * *

"_You're asking to take MY ship to Neverland? Without me?" Hook prodded as Emma followed closely behind him as he meandered around the ship._

"_Please Hook! I need to find Henry!" she nearly screamed, wanting to get through to him how important this was. _

"_I'm not going to just hand her over to you, if that's what you're implying I do."_

"_Hook. I'm not playing games here! This is my son, this is serious. Please." Emma was on the verge of begging on her knees, as painful as it was for her to admit that to herself. _

"_Question, love," he asked while finally turning to face her, his finger slowly trailing the curve of his hook. "Why is it you haven't asked me to accompany you on this journey? I've been to Neverland many a times, don't you believe I could be of service to you?" he raised an eyebrow at her, letting a smirk tug on his lips._

_Emma looked down at the wooden flooring on the Jolly Roger, furrowing her eyebrows together. "I… I don't know. Look, I don't have time to discuss this Hook. Please, just let me take the ship."_

_Hook laughed darkly and moved towards her, his brisk steps causing Emma to jump in reflex. "You didn't ask because you can't admit to yourself that you need my help." As his tongue flicked against his lips his eyes met hers and for a moment Emma felt her heart stop beating. _Get it together Emma_, she told herself._

"_I don't-"_

"_Yes, you do. And unless you acknowledge it, you're not taking my ship anywhere," he said confidently while turning around and heading towards his cabin. Emma internally cursed herself and let out a frustrated groan._

"_WAIT!" she screamed. Emma chastised him in her head as he turned to face her, a smirk evidently plastered across his face. "Wait." She took a deep breath before continuing, her feet moving slowly towards him. "Please Hook. I… I need your help. I need you." Her voice broke as the admittance left her lips, anger boiling in her core that he caused her to end up in this state. A proud smile tugged on Hook's lips as he looked down at her, nodding his head once._

"_We'll leave in the morning. Be here at sunrise, no later, or the deal is off." Before Emma could thank him he disappeared in his cabin, leaving her feeling relieved with a hint of mortification that she literally had to beg him to help her. Bloody pirate._

* * *

So here she found herself, leaning against the railing of the Jolly Roger, traveling in the waters of Neverland. The sun was beginning to set in the sky as she let her arms hang over the sturdy railing, reeling everything that had happened. Her eyes glanced forward and she took in the vast land in front of her, mountains rising and falling, cluttered with dense forests. The ocean around them seemed endless and a sudden feeling of doubt rushed over her. How the hell were they going to find Henry in a land so big? Where would they even begin to look?

As a long sigh left her lips she suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to find Hook resting against the railing, his eyes fastened securely on her. "How are you lass?" he asked as her green eyes found his.

"I've been better," she responded dryly, moving her gaze back to the water around them. His footsteps clattered across the deck and she suddenly felt his presence next to her.

"You know if there's something on your mind, you can talk to me, aye?" Emma let her gaze move upwards to his, finding his eyes that were blue as the sea. They questioned her, prodded her even, willing her to open up to him. There was a genuine gleam in them that Emma couldn't quite put her finger on but the more she watched him the more she felt her trust issues beginning to slide away.

"I'm just worried is all," she finally said, giving him a trying smile. "Neverland is so enormous I just don't see how we're going to find Henry."

"Well it's going to be one hell of an adventure, but with my knowledge of the land I don't see why wouldn't be able to find him."

"I know, it just seems almost impossible right now," she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Hook furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stepped closer to her. Emma could faintly feel the heat radiating off his body and his scent washed over her like the waves in the ocean.

"Emma, I don't know where all these doubts are coming from, but I assure you darling, we will get him back-"

"But what if we don't!" she finally said, the frustration in her voice surprising her. After taking a deep breath she let her shoulders slump forward, the thought of losing Henry filing her body with anxiety and causing her stomach for wrench. "What… what if he's gone forever?"

Hook took in the expression that had fallen over Emma's face; broken, hopeless. It was another side to her he had never seen, in fact, one he never thought he would. He gradually brought his hand up and grabbed her shoulder, running it up and down her arm soothingly. "We're going to find him Emma. I swear to you we will." He wasn't sure what else to tell her; he was certain they would, he knew Emma's determination wasn't something to question. But this sudden change in her normal confidence threw him for a loop.

"How can you be so sure though?" Her voice was wavering and the words tumbled out of her mouth in an uneven tone. Hot tears began welling in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, ignoring the heated feeling surfacing on her cheeks. She needed to be strong, no matter how hard it was.

Hook ran his hand along her collar bone and eventually let it sit along her jawline, cupping her cheek. He raised her face towards his, locking her eyes with his; he needed to get through to her, he needed her to believe him. "Because you're a tough lass that doesn't give up that easily. And I know this land better than anyone else." Emma felt her jaw tighten, holding back the cry that threatened to leave her lips. "We _will_ find Henry. I promise."

The assurance in his voice hit Emma at the core and she couldn't continue to control the emotions surging through her. She let a mix of a laugh and a cry leave her lips, as a smile spread across her face and a tear slipped down her cheek. Hook smiled back at her, running his thumb along her skin to wipe the tear across her cheek. Emma reached her hand up to grasp his that was still cupping her face, tilting her head against it ever so slightly, and thanked him simply with her eyes and her smile.

Realization suddenly hit her as they stood there, eyes locked. _Hook didn't have to bring her to Neverland._ He didn't have to try and assure her they were going to find Henry. He didn't have to do _ANY_ of this. And something told her that on any other occasion he wouldn't have. But, alas, here she found herself, staring up at his bright blue eyes, and losing the fight with the voice in her head telling her not to let him in, telling her not to give in. Because the longer she lost herself in his stare, the more she felt her walls willing to fall; to trust him, just as he had wanted all along. And as if he could read her mind he leaned his face only inches from hers, his hot breath tickling her face.

"Do you trust me Emma?"

It took everything in her not to just scream yes and wrap her arms tightly around him, holding him like there was nothing left in this world. Instead she tightened the grip around the outside of his hand and smiled promisingly at him.

"I trust you."

A flash of white appeared between his lips, a genuine smile Emma had never seen from him appearing in front of her. She felt her heart skip a beat and her breath noticeably hitched in her throat as he began to lean forward, closing the gap between them. As his lips touched the top of hers she closed her eyes, finally pushing away all the thoughts plaguing her mind and kissed him back. Deep down she always knew they would come to this; there was so much tension between them since the beanstalk, it was only a matter of time before it boiled over. But Emma never thought it would happen in such a tender and affectionate way. She sighed against him as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly, his left arm wrapping around her back. Emma let her hands fall against his chest, a blissful feeling spreading through her like wildfire. She hadn't felt something like this in so long that she was aching to hold onto it for as long as she could. As their lips lost contact, Hook briefly pulling away, Emma instinctively wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head against his chest.

"Thank you Killian."

Emma didn't see the look of surprise and appreciation that Hook's face gave her as his real name left her lips in a soft whisper. Hook let his arms wrap loosely around her torso, wanting to savor everything about the moment they found themselves in.

"Anytime lass."

They stood on the top deck for what seemed like hours, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the sun set and the sky fade from shades of pinks and oranges. Emma smiled to herself, relishing the feeling of Hook's strong arms around her and the chill from the sea blowing through her hair. She took the scent of leather and salt water, letting it fill her lungs to the brim. She actually felt a sense of happiness overcome her and for once, she wasn't afraid anymore.

I guess all it took was a little faith, trust, and pixie dust.


End file.
